


Fire

by Toxic0614



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cheating Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic0614/pseuds/Toxic0614
Summary: “This was supposed to be a one time hook up that’s all.” he confesses.“Now I can’t get enough of you” he holds my chin in his hand.“Thats the whole point” I tell him and bring him down to me.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I read a ErenxBlackFemReader fic and got inspired to write my own. Enjoy!
> 
> (This fic is also on wattpad under the same name, still debating if I want to put it on tumblr)

Class was boring as usual. The professor was near the end of his lecture and he was just going over the assignment. 

"This assignment will be worth about 15% of your grade so be mindful of this when choosing your partner. The rubric and the details I just discussed are written in the package, you are excused to go once one handed them all out" He hands it to me and I look it over quickly before packing up my stuff. 

I grab my bag and place it inside of the binder for this class then into my bag. 

"Y/n, right?" I look up and see him standing in front of me. 

Eren Jeager. 

I had a crush on him in my freshman year but never approached him because he was in a relationship with Historia. That fact still hasn't changed, he's still very much in a relationship with her. 

But as I got to observe him more I realized just how dirty a guy like Eren was. I've heard all about his sides and si could never quite understand why Historia was still with him after everything. 

"Yeah, why?" I ask slightly defensive. I've only had a couple of conversations with him here and there. Mostly all about school. 

"Wanna do the project with me?" he asks. Well I wasn't expecting that. I look around for a moment and see that mostly all the students have disappeared. Looks like I have no choice. 

"Uh, yeah sure. What time and where should we meet?" I ask and he pulls out his phone from his back pocket. 

"You got time now? I'm done for the day" he says and I nod. 

"I got a class at 5 so I have time to kill" I tell him and he nods. 

"Did you drive?" he asks as I stand up from my seat and shake my head. 

"No I live in the dorms. Did you?" I ask and he nods. 

"My cribs like ten minutes away. My cars out front" I nod and follow behind him. We don't talk much as I make my way to his car. 

He holds the back door open for me as I walk through. The sun is out but it's a little chilly. I regret not grabbing my sweater from my locker. 

"You drive a jeep?" I ask surprised but also a little excited. I love jeeps. 

"Yeah, got it as a graduation present" I open the door and pull myself up to sit in the passenger seat. 

I grab the seatbelt and click it on before looking through my phone. 

Ruby

Fam where'd u go? I'm in the caf with the rest

"Oh fuck" i mumble to myself before clicking on the phone icon. She answers on the second ring. 

"Hello?" Eren pulls out of the parking lot and I can hear Pop Smoke playing quietly in the background. 

"Hey, I forgot to tell you I gotta work on this project right now for Schmitt's class. Are you staying all day?" through my peripheral vision I can see Eren looking over at me as I have my conversation. 

"Yeah, let me know when you're done" I nod to myself. 

"'Kay bye" I hang up and turn my phone off. 

"You good?" he asks me and I look over at him and nod. 

"Oh you live here" I take in the neighbourhood. Not too bad, he pulls into a nice looking building and dives down into the underground parking. 

We park and he leads the way to the elevator. Once we're in I lean against the wall as he presses the 11th floor. We make eye contact. 

"Why'd you ask me to do the assignment?" I ask and he scratches the back of his head. 

"I dunno, felt like it was an excuse to talk to you" my eyebrows furrow at the confession. 

""Excuse to talk to me....."" I reiterate and he nods. 

"Why?" he shrugs and we arrive at his floor. 

"You ask a lot of questions" I roll my eyes and follow behind him. The long corridor is adorned in fancy decoration. Now that I look at my surroundings I realize just how nice of an apartment this kid has got. The walls are white and different paintings are hung up on them. The floor is also white but it's tiled floor. It's all very bright. 

"I'm a curious person" I tell him and he stops in front of his door. 

1111

I scoff. An angel number, of course. He looks back at me for a moment but decided to let it slide. 

I walk inside and it's the complete opposite from what's outside. It's all dark. There's natural light coming in from the outside through the large glass window straight ahead. 

Other then that the walls really darken the apartment. It's oddly settling. I close the door behind me and slide off my fur slides. 

He flips on the switch and yellow light glows on the edge of the walls. 

We walk further inside and I drop my purse on the edge of the couch.

"I have a desk in my room we can work in here" I grab my bag and follow behind him. 

His room is the exact same as the living room, dark walls, and the light on the edge of the wall. Only this light is red, instead of the regular yellow from outside. He also has a large window next to his bed from top to bottom letting in natural light. His bed is in the middle of the room and he has a desk next to the tv mounted on the wall. 

I place my purse on the desk and take a seat on the rolling chair as I empty out it's belongings on the hardwood top. 

Eren takes a seat on his bed and turns on the tv. His playstation is hooked up to it so he goes on netflix and puts on something for background noise. 

We spend about half an hour figuring out the basics of who's doing what so we can work on this project on our own time without the need to be with each other. We also go over our topic and how to approach the problem at hand. 

"What time is it?" he asks and I grab my phone out of my bag. 

3:06

"Not bad. Do you smoke?" he asks and I watch him grab a rolling tray from his bedside table. 

"Yeah" I don't smoke regularly but if there's a blunt being passed around who am I to deny it?

"Wanna smoke right now?" he asks. 

"Yeah why not. Still got some time before I have to get back to campus" he rolls it within minutes and grabs his lighter from the table. 

He puffs it a bit to get it to start burning before passing it to me. I grab it between my index finger and my middle. 

"Your nails are mad long" I hold the blunt in my mouth and inhale as I look over my nails on my other hand. 

I take it out and breathe in before exhaling. 

"Eh, they're not that long" I pass it back and he grabs it between the same fingers. 

"They're nice though" he says with a smirk and takes a hit. 

"No you don't you liar" I laugh and he chuckles. Smoke comes through his nose. 

"I do, they're sexy" he passes it back. I bite my lip at the comment. 

"Yeah? Your girl have nails as long as mine?" I ask and he scoffs. 

"Yeah right, she barely even wears fake nails. Most she'll do is get a manicure every once in a blue moon. Not like yours though" I nod and blow the smoke up. 

I fix my bandeau top as I hand it back to him but I let go too soon and it falls on his hard wood floor. 

"Shit" I make my way to grab it but so does he and we bump heads. I lift my head up to look at him and we laugh. 

"You know what that means" he tells me and I roll my eyes. 

"No man so no problem" I giggle and push my hair back on my shoulders. The frizz is really fucking up my hair. 

"No man? That's surprising" I shrug and lean forward. 

"Haven't found one good enough to settle down with" he chuckles and leans forward. He holds the blunt towards me and I can't exactly tell you what possessed me to do so but instead of grabbing it, I inch forward and wrap my gloss stained lips on the opening. 

"That's why my lips are sticky. What flavour is that?" he asks, referring to my gloss. 

I exhale and bite my lip. 

"Cherry?" his eyes fall from mine to my lips, he grabs my chin and brings me in close. 

"Let me try" his mouth takes mine in a kiss and I give it no second thought. His tongue skins my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let him in. His hand falls from my chin to my waist and he pulls me closer. 

"Definitely cherry" he mumbles before playing with my tongue. He grabs my leg and sits me onto his lap. 

"Eren" I moan into his mouth and he pulls away to kiss down my throat. I can't help but grind onto him. 

He pulls away and we breathe heavily. He takes another hit of the blunt before passing it over so that his hands are empty. His large hands skin down my torso and fall on my hips. 

I feel him kiss my throat and grip my hips tightly. I've had high sex before but nothing felt as good as this. 

He pulls down my top and my boob falls out. he grabs it takes the dark nipple into his mouth. His tongue swivels around the hardening nub and I moan. He toys with it, biting and sucking while just manhandling the other. 

My phone starts ringing loudly and internally I scream as he breaks away. I get up from my spot to dig through my purse. He pushes me against his desk and continues his attack on my throat, moving onto my shoulder. I feel his budge through his sweats onto my ass. God, if I was wearing a dress i'd let him fuck me right now. 

"Hello?" I answer and hold his head against me as his hand plays with my boob. 

"Girl where the fuck are you?" my eyes widen as I notice it's Ruby. 

I pull the phone away from my ear and look at the time. 

5:15

"Aw fuck! I didn't even take in the time" something begins vibrating against my ass and I furrow my eyebrows. Erens hand continues to play with me but he drops it when he picks up the phone. He moves away from me and out of his room. 

"I'm on my way just now, wait for me okay?" I hang up and ash the blunt before grabbing my things and walking out of his room. 

"I'm late for class" I tell him and he's already getting his shoes on. 

"I'll drop you off" we rush out of his apartment and back into his car. Once we're pulling out of his lot I look over at him and he looks irritated. 

"What's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head. 

"Nothing" I roll my eyes. 

"Who called?" I ask. He looks over at me and smirks. 

"Historia"


End file.
